


Ever Heard of the Mile High Club?

by Moonykins



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve, have you ever heard of the Mile High Club?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Heard of the Mile High Club?

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the prompt I received on my tumblr (http://carrottheluvmachine.tumblr.com) for sex on a plane. I hope I did it justice!

The second the plane set into motion Steve felt his heart plummet down into the pit of his stomach where he could feel the acids beginning to eat it up.  He should have realized that this might be the reaction he would have to being on Tony’s private jet.  The only air crafts he had been on were SHIELD issued ones—ones that he took on missions, when his adrenalin was pumping so hard that he forgot he had a reason to be nervous.  But there was no adrenalin to save him this time and the memories came pouring out like water through a crack in a dam and all Steve could do was shut his eyes and grip the arm rests of his seat.

Behind his eyelids he could easily picture the icy, frigid ocean coming up to meet his plane as it dove for the earth.  He heard the radio connection cease, leaving him with nothing but the sound of his own ragged breathing.  It was right there.  Any second now the plane would go under and the freezing water would bite at his skin, drowning him as he was trapped to freeze to death inside of the plane.  His body would shut down and he would go into a deep sleep.  It didn’t matter how hard he fought, that water would fill up his lungs and choke him until the will to survive kicked in and the fight was drained out of him.  His body would go completely limp, the world around him darkening until the cold felt almost comfortable, and the world would forget about—

“Steve?”

He forced his eyes open and took a huge breath, lungs burning.  The arm rests had crunched under his vice-like grip, but he hadn’t noticed.  Tony was sitting beside him, looking concerned but trying to hide it amidst his usual cover of humor.

“You alright there?  You’re kinda breaking my jet.  I’d appreciate it if you didn’t do that, Cap.”

Steve could only nod, his breathing still leveling out as he fought to bring it under control.  “Yeah.” He replied.  “Yeah, I’m fine.”

One of Tony’s delicately sculpted eyebrows rose above the top of his sunglasses, which he took off and set aside.  The gears of his mind began to turn until he figured out what the problem was.  Shit.  He should have realized sooner.  He felt so stupid.  It was only natural for Steve to be afraid of flying after what had happened to him 70 years ago.  The man had never shown signs of aviophobia before, but then again they were usually only on planes when they were on missions.  Steve was too distracted to be nervous.

Well, that was the solution then, wasn’t it?  Steve needed a distraction.  He needed something to take his mind off of the fact that he was in the air.  Who was Tony to deny him that?  No.  Tony had a very brilliant way to mend this.

“Steve, have you ever heard of the Mile High Club?”

Blinking curious eyes met Tony’s devilish dark brown ones.  “No,” the super soldier replied, hands still shaking as they clutched at the crumbled remains of the arm rests.  “Should I have?”

Tony unbuckled his seat belt and stood up, walking over to stand in front of Steve.  “It’s a relatively new thing—at least for a guy your age,” he teased, hands reaching for Steve’s own seat belt.  But the soldier wasn’t willing to let his only safety harness come undone.  Steve held onto the belt so that Tony couldn’t get his hands properly around it.  The billionaire leveled him with a glare.  “Trust me, you’ll like it.  Now, I want you to just sit back and relax, okay?  Let me take care of you.”

Steve looked up and met Tony’s eyes, his breathing still a bit uneven.  He blushed, realizing that Tony had discovered what his problem was.  This was embarrassing.  A grown man, afraid of flying.  It was ridiculous.

The seat belt fell away and within seconds, Steve’s mind was as far as it possibly could be from his phobia because Tony was palming him through the fabric of his slacks.  He let out a short moan, hips rising as Tony knelt down between his legs, petting him and leaning in to kiss at his hardening cock.  Tony’s hands made quick work of Steve’s button and zipper and he carefully pulled Steve’s cock out, holding it in his hand for a moment before kissing the tip.  Steve whimpered and let his head fall back against the seat, forgetting all about the way the plane was gently swaying from side to side.

Tony looked up at Steve through his long, dark eyelashes, pink tongue darting out to lick at the slit in Steve’s cock.  He looked so devilish like that, crouched between Steve’s legs with the tip of the super soldier’s cock in his mouth and a glint of seduction in those big, brown eyes.  Steve felt a jolt of pleasure run down his spine and he wriggled in his seat.  Tony chose that exact moment to take Steve completely in his mouth and the soldier let out another muffled moan.  Steve still found it amazing that Tony was able to fit all of him in his mouth since the serum had increased every part of his body and he was, well, bigger than most.

Tony sucked contentedly on Steve’s cock, closing his eyes and running his tongue over the vein on the underside.  He pulled back so that only the tip remained in his mouth before taking the entire thing back in, earning a hiss from Steve.  He did it again and found that Steve’s fingers were now tangled in his hair, desperately trying to get him to move the way Steve wanted to, and for once Tony complied.  This wasn’t about teasing, this was about calming Steve down.

“T-Tony..!”

Opening his eyes, Tony stared up at Steve, noting the way he was biting his bottom lip and nearly raising himself up off the seat.  Grinning around the cock in his mouth, Tony increased his speed and sucked just a tiny bit harder, teeth grazing lightly over the skin of Steve’s sensitive penis.  Steve jumped at that, feeling his balls tighten as he held Tony’s head in place and thrust into his mouth, forcing Tony to take it.  Tony simply relaxed his throat and let Steve go to town.  It took three thrusts before Steve was cumming down Tony’s throat, hips still jerking weakly as he sank back into his seat.  Eagerly, Tony milked Steve for all he was worth and then licked his cock clean before finally pulling back and looking his spent lover over.  Steve lay there panting for a few seconds before reaching down and grabbing a fistful of Tony’s shirt, pulling him up and into his lap so that he could crush their lips together.  Tony kissed back with vigor, allowing Steve’s tongue to dominate his mouth, tongues sliding together as Steve got a good taste of himself.

Suddenly, Tony pulled back and Steve groaned, obviously still desperate to kiss the heck out of him.  “We’re only half-way there,” Tony replied.  Steve was pretty sure he wasn’t speaking about the flight, since he could feel Tony’s erection bumping against his stomach.  He watched eagerly as Tony pushed himself up onto his knees before standing and pulling down his pants, discarding them carelessly across the room.  Butt-naked, he climbed back onto Steve’s lap and dropped a tube of lubricant into the super soldier’s hands.  Grinning, Steve popped the cap and coated three fingers in the stuff before reaching around and running a single digit down Tony’s crack to his hole.  He circled the puckered entrance a few times, delighting in the way Tony shivered and made little expectant yelps.  At last, Steve plunged the first finger inside.

Tony gasped out, his body freezing momentarily as his eyes fell shut.  The initial burn was always what got him, but he knew of the pleasure that would soon follow.  He rode it out, angling himself so that his head fell against Steve’s shoulder, rear pushing out and soon beginning to rock back against the finger.  Steve swirled it around, petting Tony’s insides before adding a second finger to scissor with the first.  Steve could never hurt him.  He was always so careful about everything, especially when it came to stretching his lover.  He knew Tony’s limits, even if Tony liked to believe he didn’t have any.

By the time the third finger was in, Tony was thrusting back against the digits with such force that Steve could feel his cock jumping back to full attention.  Thank you, Super Soldier Serum.  “Do you want me now, Tony?” Steve asked, blowing a puff of hot air into Tony’s ear.  His teeth grazed Tony’s earlobe, tugging playfully at it.  “Want me inside of you?”

Tony nodded, his fingernails scrabbling uselessly against Steve’s chest, looking for purchase.  “Y-Yes!  Oh, god.  Steve, fuck me!”

Smiling, Steve gave Tony a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth and urged him to lift himself up.  He took hold of his cock, sliding his fingers out and helping Tony to seat himself so that Steve slid easily inside of him.  They both groaned at the connection, their eyes meeting once again, lips yearning to press together once more.  Tony initiated the kiss, teeth clashing against Steve’s as the two fought for control.  Tony needed a momentary distraction from the burn in his rear—Steve’s size always hurt him at first.  He bit at Steve’s lower lip until it turned cherry red and plump from abuse, and he didn’t stop there.  The two kissed passionately until Tony at last felt like he could move.  He lifted himself up and dropped back down against the cock inside of him, gasping at the sensation.

“F-Fuck,” he panted, breaking the kiss for a second.  “You’re so fucking huge, Steve.  S-Should be illegal.  You’re cheating.  Cocks should not be this big and beautiful and cause this much pleasure.  You’re clearly cheating.”

Laughing, Steve knew he had two choices if he wanted to shut Tony up; either he could kiss him until he was rendered senseless, or he could help him fuck himself against his cock until Tony’s words became nothing but inane babble.  Steve chose the second option.  Taking Tony by the hips, he easily lifted him up and slammed him back down against his cock, pushing upward to meet the downward thrust.  The motion caused the both of them to moan loudly into the cabin of the plane, so Steve did it again and again and again.  Tony’s hands found Steve’s shoulder and he held on through the ride, nails digging crescents into the soldier’s skin.  He bit at Steve’s lips, initiating kisses whenever the two of them had enough air in their lungs to spare.  The heat was becoming unbearable and the coil in Tony’s belly was beginning to unravel, and then Steve’s cock connected with Tony’s prostate.  Tony felt his balls tighten and knew he was through.

“S-STEVE!!”

Back arching like the string of a bow, Tony threw his head back and came all over both of their bellies, a string of incoherent words falling from his lips.  Steve followed soon after, unable to keep up the act after Tony put on such a beautiful display.  He slammed Tony down against his hips one final time, holding him in place while he came, pulling Tony against his chest and rubbing a hand up and down his back.  They lay like that for a few minutes in silence, simply trying to catch their breath and ride out their orgasms.  Then, Tony pulled back and sat up, running his hands through Steve’s disheveled hair and smirking at him.

“Congrats, Cap.  You’re now a member of the Mile High Club.”

And Steve laughed.


End file.
